


beautifully cruel

by edsun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, More tags as the story goes on, My First Fanfic, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edsun/pseuds/edsun
Summary: 8 cadets and 3 veteran scouts. All stuck in a room for the next few days.They discover what a TV is, that they're all celebrities, and how cruel the world actually is.So cruel that it might not be worth it. Discoveries? Betrayal? Traitors? They will find out.Basically the aot cast react to the show just before the cadets graduation and the battle of Trost District and watch the future with a lot of food.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	beautifully cruel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!  
> I always wanted to see how the scouts would react to their future and their comrade's.  
> However, most of the reaction fanfics are from 2015 and aren't completed.  
> I'll try my hardest to do every episode of season 1.  
> Updates will not be regular, i'll post when I feel like it.  
> Anyways, if you're reading this: THANK YOU :)

It was a normal day, well at least for the cadets. Everyone part of the 104th training corps was exhausted. Sasha did not even have the energy to totally violate her meal. Somehow, Eren and Jean were arguing by just making eye contact, too tired to even hold a conversation. Training was exhausting, truly, but every cadet was excited since it would soon come to an end.

Eren’s numerous speeches motivated a lot of trainees to join the scouts like Connie. Jean, Marco, and Annie were still determined to join the Military Police. Sasha was confused, Ymir would follow Krista to whatever branch she will join and Mikasa and Armin would join the Scouts with Eren, in hopes of finally reaching the sea.

Suddenly, a light appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a black hole. It set the dining hall into panic, but the light was so powerful that it just made everyone pass out, except the ones concerned, who were absorbed by this hole.

The rest of the cadets woke up a few minutes later, extremely confused. Everyone just brushed it off as a hallucination, and they were too tired to think about what it could truly be anyway.

8 cadets were chosen and are as follow: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Krista. They all stared at each other; all the previous exhaustion gone due to the adrenaline. They did not panic but looked at their surroundings instead.

There was a table surrounded by a few couches. A lot of food was on it, and it looked rather expensive considering the conditions within the walls. Not that they complained. They couldn’t even talk, all of them were speechless.

The thing that set most of the cadets off, except Sasha and Connie who were "analysing" the table, was a big rectangular black thing on the wall.

It also turned out that Sasha’s hunger was beneficial to the group, since she found an even weirder box on the table, who had Attack on Titan written over it.

"Hey guys-" Sasha tried to share her discovery but was cut off by another similar light. They expected to be absorbed again. When three people emerged from the light, they certainly did not expect the Commander of the Survey Corps. Two other scouts emerged after him.

All three were all equally confused, but the one wearing glasses quickly turned her confusion into excitement.

"Erwin! Levi! Did you guys see that? Do you think it has something to do with titans?! Maybe they are trying to punish Levi for killing too many of them. I never thought Titans were capable of revenge! How fascinating!! " Hange cried in glee.

Levi answered with his iconic "Tch.". It was obvious that he was waiting for Erwin to figure something out. He saw seven- no eight cadets with frightened looks on their faces. Erwin decided to ask them what was going on.

"Young Cadets! I think we are all pretty confused about the actual situation, so I ask that you tell me what you guys figured out before we came" Erwin said with his usual commanding voice, making a few cadets shiver and search for more clues.

Hange also started to look around and saw that they were in a big place that had no windows. There were two bathrooms, stairs and a kitchen with a counter made of a substance she never saw before. She found a note and immediately gained everyone’s attention when she started reading it out loud.

"Welcome to you all! Sorry to announce this, but I was tasked with making you guys unable to leave this place for the next few days. Do not fear, the food will be restocked daily and there are a few bedrooms upstairs." Hange started.

Everyone was silently calming down since they were getting a few answers, at least.

"I am sure all of you are wondering why you are here" she continued. "You guys don’t know this, but your lives are watched by millions of people. And today, you’ll be reacting to your show called Attack on Titan."

Before anyone could scream how much bullshit was in this letter, Sasha perked up.

"Sir! I found a box with a weird circular thing inside of a transparent box! It had Attack on Titan written on it" Sasha saluted.

She took the box and handed it over to Erwin.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were still analysing the TV. They saw a tiny entrance with a note on the side containing a few instructions. Eren went to the commander and handed it to him, since he did not want to act recklessly. He might be hot-headed, but he was not stupid.

After carefully reading the instructions, the commander took the circular thing and called it a CD. Everyone in the room had no other choice but to trust him. He then went to the television and inserted the CD in the entrance. The CD was swallowed by the weird device. Finally, he picked the remote and pressed a button.

Suddenly, images flashed on the screen, making every cadet jump in surprise.

"Oi. Erwin. Are you sure about that?" Levi asked.

"It could be very beneficial to humanity, Levi. Why don’t we all take a seat? We’ll be stuck here for a few days anyway." Erwin answered.

Everyone followed his order, even though it wasn’t really one. There were 4 couches. Logically, Mikasa, Armin and Eren shared one. Connie and Sasha were already sitting together before Jean joined them. The three veterans sat down on the same couch and Krista was sitting beside Ymir on the smallest couch.

Little did they know how much being stuck in a room would change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the next chapters with the episodes playing on the side :)


End file.
